


Reunion

by VaporwaveMilk



Series: Vaporwave's Devilish One Shots [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, like holy crap i didn't write much, this made me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveMilk/pseuds/VaporwaveMilk
Summary: Vergil is comforted by familiar companions.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on Tumblr but I thought it would be nice to post it here!
> 
> Just part of a dream I had. A bit of a spoiler warning is needed.  
> Also my dream was hella wonky and I’m surprised I still remember it as it happened months ago.

Nero, Dante and Vergil walked outside of the large spacious house into the vast back area. It was a beautiful plain with trees surrounding the edges.

Vergil twirled the metallic cane in his hand and sighed.

“What’s with that Verge. You can walk perfectly fine.” Nero elbowed Dante in the rib harshly as a warning. The older looked at him in irritation but before he could respond, a sudden light and small burst of air make them turn in the direction of the eldest twin. Though it wasn’t him standing there. It was V.

“I want to summon…” he paused, leaning on the cane with a sad smile. “I want to see them again.” Dante looked at him with pity. They where gone but he didn’t tell him. Nero noticed and placed a hand on V’s shoulder.

“If you’re in pain then maybe you shouldn’t.” He nodded.

“I am aware. I still want to try.” Nero understood and took a step back. V closed his eyes and focused his energy on bringing them back. Soon his tattoos disappeared but nothing happened. No familiar in sight.

He sighed once more and turned to go back inside, but the sound of wings and large steps stopped him in his tracks. He spun around and gasped in surprise. There they were, running towards him. He dashed to them, meeting half way before getting pounced on by Shadow.

“Yo Shakespeare! Did you really believe we’d leave you?” V laughed at the bird and just waved him off.

In that moment Nero and Dante have never seen someone so happy in their entire lives.


End file.
